This [is the second submission of our RO1 application] in response to the announcement: Secondary Analysis of Existing Alcohol Epidemiology Data (PA-08-167). With this application we seek funding to extend our community-based participatory research (CBPR) with Ojibwe people on four U.S. reservations and four Canadian reserves for three additional years to work with our community partners to complete data analysis focusing on the development of alcohol abuse and dependence disorders among Ojibwe adolescents. The proposed state-of-the- science longitudinal analyses of a one-of-a-kind eight-year panel study of adolescents (aged 10 - 12 years at Wave 1 and 17 - 19 years at Wave 8) will advance our understanding of developmental processes regarding alcohol use and abuse among a high-risk population, inform innovative, empirically driven, cultural interventions and fulfill the CBPR obligation of leaving something useful behind after more than eight years of community involvement in collecting this important information. The program of research on which this application is based was a lagged sequential design funded by NIDA and NIMH. DA13580 was initially funded 9/30/2000 and renewed via a competitive continuation 9/03/2005. MH067281 was initially funded 7/01/2002 and competitively renewed 7/01/07. The work comprises the only long-term developmental, diagnostic study of Indigenous adolescents and their parents/caretakers to date. Funding for DA13580 runs out 6/30/2010 and with it our ability to maintain our community partnerships. The specific aims of the original research application DA13580 have been accomplished but there remains an enormous amount of analytic work with an extremely rich and complex data set focusing specifically on onset of alcohol use and abuse and its consequences from early to late adolescence. The analytic plan will address eight foci: 1) the emergence of alcohol use, abuse, and dependence across time; 2) the relationship between internalizing and externalizing behaviors on alcohol use and abuse; 3) protective factors against adolescent alcohol use and abuse; 4) the effects of group membership on alcohol outcomes; 5) co morbidities of alcohol abuse/dependence with other psychiatric disorders such as major depressive episode, generalized anxiety disorder, and conduct disorder; 6) the timing of behaviors related to alcohol use in relation to one another, 7) potential mediators between alcohol use and antisocial behaviors; and 8) the effects of community characteristics on alcohol use/abuse. This is the only longitudinal, diagnostic data set of which we are aware that follows Indigenous young people through their entire adolescence. The eight-wave data set has four DISC-R diagnostic data points: Wave 1 (ages 10 - 12 years; parent/caretaker and adolescent reports); Wave 4 (ages 13 - 15 years; parent/caretaker and adolescent reports); Wave 6 (ages 15 - 17 years, adolescent reports); Wave 8 (ages 17 - 19 years, adolescent reports). In addition to four diagnostic data points, the data is replete with symptom and behavioral scales, multiple reporter (parent/caretaker and adolescent) measures of parent/caretaker-adolescent interactions and adolescent behaviors, and community measures. The proposed analyses provide a unique opportunity to trace the early emergence of alcohol use and its developmental consequences, including the onset of alcohol abuse and dependence disorders.